A Crossover of Madness!
A Crossover of Madness! (sub-entitled/catchphrased "A Crossover like you've never seen") is a Crossover series featuring Video game series (but in two cases also TV Series) and alternatives of they (but Mostly of Mario, Sonic, Undertale, NiGHTS, Kirby, and Rayman, those story spin mostly on this Universes). Synopsis Season 1 and it's Saga's Curiously, no Villains were attacking on Mushroom Kingdom, Mobius, Underground, Nightopia, Dreamland and the Glade of Dreams (and any other Universe), and most of the Bad happenings we're fixed of Someway: An Example is Cosmo (this Series pass after Sonic X), who was brought back by the Plant that grew from the Seed she left. And everything was sweetly going Okay ... until the Prophecy who said that certain universes villains would join forces appeared. Bowser, Eggman, Flowey, Wizeman, Marx, and Mr. Dark united to conquer all the Worlds. The only hope are now the Determined characters join forces led by Sonic and Mario, who still shares their friendly rivalry, but now need to be together. *The Heroes join Forces (First 20 Episodes) *Searches for the Pieces of Power (Second 20 Episodes) *The Evil End ... or Not? (Last 13 Episodes) Season 2 and it's Saga's Everyone believed that the Villains were defeated for Good ... but what they don't know is that the Villains somehow did manage to be saved on the last moment by the Dream Demon "Bill Cipher", who accepted to help they Evil Plans if they help him get revenge on "Pine Tree" and "Shooting Star". However, the Heroes were given this info by the "Space Spirits" (Galactic spirits who once helped them in the Second saga of the Season 2) and now the Heroes, alongside Cosmo's returning Family, the Pine family and the Elements of Harmony of Equestria, need to find Bill and seal him in his Dimension for Good, stopping the Villains evil Plan. *Search for the Pines and Harmony (First 20 Episodes) *Darkness Surrounds (Second 20 Episodes) *Bill Cipher's sealed! (Last 13 Episodes) Season 3 and it's Saga's An escape pod ended Falling on Mushroom Kingdom and it's Inhabitants solved to call off some of the Heroes, thinking that it was a Threat ... but it was an Unconscious Blue-haired and Purple-dressed Fairy that ended falling of the escape pod. Although informing who she was (Blura) and her objective to find the "Plumber of red" and the "Hedgehog in blue", she refused to give more info. They then discovered that Bill Cipher have returned and with a New army that himself called "Triangle Legion" and now with the Company of the New Friend, the Allies that appeared on the Second Season, the Captain Viridan crew, Meat Boy & Bandage Girl and even of the Redeemed villains (including Dr Fetus), they'll need to go to Space and stop Bill to invoke a "Weirdmaggedon" that can affect all the Universes. *Blura and The Triangle Legion (First 20 Episodes) *Journey into Plants (Second 20 Episodes) *Rest in Peace Blura, Sister of Bill, and Lives again the Peace (Last 13 Episodes) Characters Main Heroes Cast *Mario: One of the Main Protagonist's and a Leader of the Heroes. He's Kind and Cheerful, but also Headstrong and Courageous, knowing what to do in a Situation that need Courage with his Fire powers. He seems to share a Friendly Rivalry with Sonic. His voice actor is Charles Martinet (who also dubs Luigi). *Sonic: One of the Main Protagonist's and a Leader of the Heroes. He's Cocky and Easy going, and shows to have a Short temper. But he also has a Sense of Justice, Compassion and a Love for Freedom and Adventures as he battles with his Superspeed and Spin attacks. He seems to share a Friendly Rivalry with Mario. His voice actor is Roger Craig Smith. *Sans and Papyrus: Two Brothers came from the Underground and one of the Main Protagonist's. While Papyrus is an Enthusiastic, Sans is a Lazy and Joker Pun-lover but will unleash his Power if someone mess with his Brother or Friends. Both can control Bone Projectiles, although Sans reaches to be stronger thanks to the Skull-like devices "Gaster Blasters" and the Teleport (or Short-cut like he calls) ability. Papyrus voice actor is Casey Robertson and Sans voice actor is Kirk Thornton. *Frisk: One of the Main Protagonist's. However, an Opposite of "her" main Appearance, here she's portrayed as Female. She was the Last fallen Human and responsible to Monster freedom without resorting to Violence. Although Frisk hides after her Allies since she's a True Pacifist, when she needs, she Gets her Determination Shield and Determination Sword to fight. Her voice actor is Victoria Ashby. *NiGHTS: One of the Main Protagonist's. Just like Frisk, here, NiGHTS is portrayed as Female. She's a Childish Spirit and refuses orders, but is understander and Kind. However, her easily trusting end putting her and Allies in Trouble. But no matter the Situation, she always aids everyone in the Flight. She also shares some kind of Romance with Sans. Her voice actor is Julissa Aguirre. *Kirby: One of the Main Protagonist's. The considered "Small Kid" (or "Small Kiddo" ike Sans says) of the Group, Kirby is cheerful and friendly, but know to Fight when he Can with the help of the Star Rod of his Homeworld, Dreamland. His voice actor is Makiko Ohmoto, which is curious since he's Japanese. *Rayman: One of the Main Protagonist's. He's a Carefree, Energetic and sometime Proud "Ray-person". But even having a bit of Laziness, he takes the things on Seriously and will give his Free-will Hands for help. His voice actor is David Gasman. *Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines: One of the Main Protagonist's and first appeared on Season 2. They are a Pair of "Fraternal" Twins, being Mabel the female and born five minutes before and Dipper the male and born 5 minutes after. While Mabel is a Bubbly and Hyper girl, Dipper is Smart and Adventurous. But they are still hang out with each other. Mabel's voice actor is Kristen Schaal and Dipper voice actor is Jason Ritter. *Twilight Sparkle: One of the Main Protagonist's and first appeared on Season 2. She's an Allicorn the Leader of the Elements of Harmony, representing the Element of Magic. However, her try to find rationality in everything can sometimes puts her Allies in not-so-well Situations. Her voice actor is Tara Strong. *Blura: A Original Character that first appeared on Season 3. She's a Blue-haired Fairy who ended coming from the Space in an Escape Pod. She seems an Opposite of Bill Cipher: While Bill Cipher is Psychopath, Manipulative and Liar, Blura is Kind, Naive (or at least it seems) and only say the Truth. Curiously, she ended revealing in the episode 52 of season 3 that she's in Truth the "Sister" of Bill Cipher who solved to go faraway from Him after discover that he lost his Sanity, Kindness and Friendliness to her side. However, she stayed in the Escape Pod much time and ended losing consciousness. Also, in this Episode, she sacrificed to help the heroes to banish herself and Bill to the Nightmare Realm. *Luigi: One of the Main Protagonist's and Mario's younger and taller twin brother. He, unlike Mario, is a Coward and afraid of many things (But mainly Ghosts and the Koopa Troopas), but will stand to save the Day with his Green thunder powers and the Poltergeist 5000 if His friends REALLY need him. His voice actor is Charles Martinet (who also dubs Mario). *Tails: One of the Main Protagonist's and Sonic's best friend. He is a Smart, friendly but shy Fox that in battle use his Tails (both as weapons and as a Flight ability), and a Cannon he summon on his Arm. It's clear on the beginning of Series Tails missed Cosmo, and couldn't do anything else until she was magically brought back. His voice actor is Colleen Villard. *Undyne: One of the Main Protagonist's, and a close ones of Sans and Papyrus. A Hot-blooded, Wild, Passionate about her Actions and with Amazing physical strength Fish, she helps a lot the Team on Battles with her Blue Spears Her voice actor is Auli'i Cravalho. *Cosmo: One of the Main Protagonist's and Tails' love interest. Remembered by Sonic and his Friends by her Heroic Sacrifice to save the Galaxy from the Mettarex, she was bring back to life by the Space Spirits to help the Heroes. She evolved from the Last adventure, passing over to an Anti-war Girl to a Battler with her Plants. Her voice actor is Amy Birnbaum. *Amy Rose: Of the Main Protagonist's and Sonic's Self-proclaimed Girlfriend. Although she can first appear to most as Bratty and Strict, she have a Soon-visible Heart of Gold and will do anything to Help in battle with her Piko Piko Hammer. Her voice actor is Cindy Robinson. Secondary Cast of Feature * Link: The first Hero that helps the Main Protagonists through his Universe (Hyrule) on Season 1, and also appears on Season 2 and briefly on 3. Herder of the Triforce of Courage and of the Master Sword, he's Brave, Courageous, and loves a Good adventure, as he's determined to save Hyrule from the Shadows, Defeat Ganondorf and reawaken Zelda. His voice actor is Kengo Takanashi (Although he speaks English on the Series). Main Antagonist Cast * Chara: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirror of Frisk". She claims to come from a Timeline where "Both Monsters and Humans had an Unpleasant ending" (probably an Undertale Timeline with the Genocide Route/No Mercy Route), which she uses to explain her Polite but still Cold and Cruel personality and her Real Knife weapon. However, she seems to redeem on the Lylat System Universe as she take a Blow meant for Frisk. Her voice actor is Victoria Ashby. * Nega Sans and Nega Papyrus: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirrors of Sans and Papyrus" or "Mirrors of the Bone-heads". Both seem to be Cruel and a little Stronger than they Original Counterparts. They justify it saying they come from a World where "No Monster is a Willing Friend of No Human" (the Alternative Universe "Underfell"). Nega Papyrus voice actor is Casey Robertson and Nega Sans voice actor is Kirk Thornton. * Sonic. EXE: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirror of Sonic". He claims to come from "My dimension, an Unpleasing world for any Race" and is signed many Times he's a Dangerous Creature the Real Main Antagonist's can barely hold off they grasp. His voice actor is Shane Rangi. * Mr M: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirror of Mario". He doesn't give any tip of where he came from, but apparently he comes from an Alternative Universe where Dimentio (Super Paper Mario Main Antagonist) managed to capture and enslave Mario. His voice actor is Charles Martinet. * Dark Rayman: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirror of Rayman". He claims to once be defeated by Rayman, but that he was restored (possibly by Mr. Dark, his creator) and that he had "come back to be the REAL Rayman". His voice actor is David Gasman. * Shadow Kirby: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirror of Kirby". He's the only of the "Mirrors" behold Chara that seems to be redeemable (he normally apologize to his attacker), although he never leave the "Mirrors" out of fear of being hunted down as he claims. His voice actor is Makiko Ohmoto. * Ultra Violet NiGHTS: One of the Main Antagonist's and the self-proclaimed "Mirror of NiGHTS". She claims to be what Wizeman wished NiGHTS to be, but turned out she wasn't. Although there are dialogues that hint she is also redeemable, she probably does't redeem herself because she would become "Another NiGHTS". Her voice actor is Julissa Aguirre. Episode List See: A Crossover of Madness!/Episodes Soundtrack See: A Crossover of Madness!/Soundtrack Trivia See: A Crossover of Madness!/Trivia Category:TV Series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy